This Is Hallowwen
by moonrose221
Summary: One shot. FemTakato is having a haunted Halloween party. Come see what the tamers think


This is Halloween

A thirteen year old girl dressed in red and black walked down the street humming an odd song. A bot wearing mostly black and green walked up to her. She spun around and saw one of her oldest friends Henry Wong. She said, "Hey Henry. We're doing it this year I'll have you know. My folks finally caved." Henry grinned, "Awesome news Takato. I know that Kenta's been itching for this. Is it just the Tamers or the parents too?" The girl, Takato chuckled, "The paerents, Tamers, and the HYPNOS crew." Henry got a creepy smirk on his face. "I know it includes the digimon as well." A boy dressed in orange and black said as he walked up. Takato smiled, "Hiya Kenta. Ready for tomorrow?" Kenta chuckled, "Of course. I really hope someone namely Ryo or Kazu pisses their pants." The three friends laugh as they part ways for the night.

The next day the Tamers, their partners, their families, And the few HYPNOS agents they deal with are sitting at the park for Henry and Kenta to meet them. Both boys walk up talking and laughing. Henry's father Janyu asks, "So where's this party happening anyways son?" Henry says, "At Takato's place. Kenta and I were helping set some stuff up for tonight." Kenta grinned, "He's right. Come on we have to get going." The boys led their families through the woods to a very seldomly entered part since everyone percieved it as haunted. Along the way Kenta asked what they thought was a very random question. "Hey Henry, do you remember the rhyme that Takato's mom taught us when we were little?" It surprised everyone since they didn't know that Henry and Takato were friends when they were little. "Yeah I do. Twas a long time ago. Longer now than it seems. In a place you've probably seen in your dreams. For the story that you are about to be told. Began with the holiday worlds of old. Now you've probably wondered where holidays come from. If you haven't I'd say it's time you begun. For the holidays are the result of much fuss and hard work for the worlds that create them for us. Well you see now quite simply that's all that they do. Making one unique holiday especially for you. But once a calamity ever so great. Occured, when two holidays met by mistake."

Everyone was a little spooked when Henry spoke the little rhyme. It was Halloween so it wasn't like that it was out of season. It was a bit more spooky given where they were. There was a circe of trees with symbols on them like a door. Henry opened the door that looked like a pumpkin. Kenta walked up to it as well. Henry said, "Everyone else and yes that includes Terriermon and MarineAngemon wait five minutes and then follow us." As he and Kenta jumped through the door. Both of them dissappeared in orange and black lights with bats. It freaked everyone out but they all agreed to listen to what Henry said.

After five minutes the group digimon included went through the door. Once untangeled Rinchei, Henry's older brother asked, "Does anyone know how we ended up in a graveyard if we were in the woods?" Suzie clung to her dad shaking. Rika asked, "What is this place?" Jeri stayed close to Leomon who came back to her after the Locomon fiasco. Calumon saw the sign. "Halloween Town? That's a funny name." The scarecrow on which the sign that held the towns name spun around as music started to play. Yamaki said, "What in the..." The group saw shadows on the graves as they began to sing.

 _Shadow 1: Boys and girls of every age_

 _Shadow 2: Wouldn't you like to see something strange_

 _Siamese Shadow: Come with us and you will see this our town of Halloween_

The group of people and digimon walked through the gates to see a small group of ghosts fly around them.

 _Ghosts and Pumpkin Chorus:This is Halloween_

 _This is Halloween_

 _Pumpkins scream in the dead of night_

 _This is Halloween_

 _Everybody make a scene_

 _Trick or treat til the neighbors gonna die of fright_

 _It's our town_

 _Everybody scream_

 _In this town of Halloween_

The group moved closer to the town square when a creature came out from under a bed and a flight of stairs.

 _Creature under the bed: I am the one hiding under your bed._

 _Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red_

 _Creature under stairs: I am the one hiding under your stairs_

 _Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair_

Suzie clung to her dad whimpering, "Daddy I thought you said monsters weren't real." Janyu replied, "Their not supposed to be."

 _Pumpkin Chorus: This is Halloween_

 _This is Halloween_

 _Halloween_

 _Halloween_

 _Halloween_

 _Halloween_

A quartet of vampires come out of a house and fly in the air.

 _Vampire brothers: In this town we call home_

 _Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

A man wearing a suit, a button that said Mayor, and a thin tall top hat was standing on a car as he spun his body around. His head stayed in the same place which scared the group.

 _Mayor: In this town_

 _Don't we love it now_

 _Everybody's waiting for the next surprise_

A cat was seen bounding through the street and it jumped on a garbage can. A harlequin demon jumped out of it. A werewolf broke through a wall. And a melting man came up from the sewer.

 _Pumpkin Chorus: Round that corner man_

 _Hiding in the trash can_

 _Something's waiting now to pounce and how you'll_

 _Harlequin Demon: Scream_

 _Werewolf: This is Halloween_

 _Harlequin Demon: Red and Black_

 _Melting man: And slimy green_

 _Werewolf: Aren't you scared_

A pair of witches on brooms flew up in the air as a tree with five skeletons hanging on it walked up to them.

 _Witches: Well that's just fine_

 _Say it once_

 _Say it twice_

 _Take a chance and roll the dice_

 _Ride with the moon in the dead of night_

 _Hanging tree: Everybody scream_

 _Everybody sream_

 _Hanged men: In our town of Halloween_

A clown zipped by on a unicycle. It ripped off it's face as it vanished in a puff of smoke.

 _Clown: I am the clown with the tear away face_

 _Here in a flash and gone with out a trace_

Much farther in wearing dark orange and black clothing was Kenta sitting on a wall. He had a creepy gleam in his eyes as wind whipped around him.

 _Kenta: I am the who in the call who's there?_

 _I am the wind blowing through your hair_

His voice was calm but creepy. He jumped off the wall and leaned against it. Henry freaking everyone out walked up and snapped his fingers causing him and Kenta to dissappear into the shadows.

 _Henry: I am the shadow the moon at night_

 _Filling your dreams to the brim with fright_

The group of Tamers, digimon, and adults went farther into the city.

 _Pumpkin Chorus: This is Halloween_

 _This is Halloween_

 _Halloween_

 _Halloween_

 _Halloween_

 _Halloween_

 _Halloween_

 _Halloween_

The large group saw a small demon a corpse child and an all to familiar digimon. "Guilmon. What's he doing here?" Guilmon used his tail to pull a lever that sent a guillotiene down chopping a pumpkin in half.

 _Guilmon, Corpse child, and small demon: Tender lumplings everywhere_

 _Life's no fun without a good scare_

Two more corpses. Obviously the corpse boy's parents came up and joined what looked like a procession.

 _Male corpse: That's our job_

 _Female corps: But we're not mean_

 _Both adult corpses: In our town of Halloween_

A zombie with an axe in his head pulled a wooden horse on a rope down the streets The scarecrow from earlier was there sitting on top.

 _Townspeople: In this town don't we love it now_

 _Everybody waiting for the next surprise_

 _Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back and_

 _Scream like a banshee make you jump out of your skin_

 _This is Halloween_

 _Everybody scream_

 _Won't ya please make way for a very special girl_

 _Our lady Takato is Princess of the Pumpkin Patch_

 _Everyone hail to the Pumpkin Princess now_

That surprised the entire group. Takato was one of these creatures? The scarecrow came to life and swallowed a torch. It set itself ablaze as it dove into the foutain in the center of town.

 _Pumpkin Chorus: This is Halloween_

 _This is Halloween_

 _Halloween_

 _Halloween_

 _Halloween_

 _Halloween_

 _Halloween_

 _Halloween_

Henry and Kenta walked right up to the fountain and kneeled before it. Guilmon digivolved to ChaosGallantmon and kneeled before the foutain as well.

 _Henry, Kenta, and ChaosGallantmon: In this town we call home_

 _Everyone hail to the Pumpkin song._

Takato rose from the fountain only her eyes were glowing red, the skin of her right leg and left arm was missing along with the skin from the right side of her jaw, She was dressed in a pair of black shorts, dark red shirt, and dark red and black shoes. If one looked close enough they would see two vampire fangs in her mouth.

 _Townspeople: La la la_

 _La la la la la la la la la_

 _La la la la la_

 _La la la la la la la la la_

 _La la la la la_

 _Whee!_

Takato grinned revealing her fangs and said, "Happy Halloween." The entire town clapped Henry and Kenta joining in. Ryo freaked out at Takato saying that she should have said something before scaring the living daylights out of everyone. Takato started crying and ran off. "Nice. This is your fault Ryo. Takato din't know how anyone would react to this. Kenta and I don't bat an eye at this cause we were friends for a long time. She was only thinking of you guys. Now we have to find her before the party."

Takato was sitting in her favorite spot. She sighed as Henry and Kenta walked up and sat next to her. Unknown to the trio the others all found them. They heard Takato say, "I just don't see why Ryo made such a huge issue out of this. Sure Halloween Town is cool. But I really love the Human World. When I was little I really wanted to live in the human world."

 _Look at this town_

 _Isn't it neat?_

 _Wouldn't you think my whole worlds complete?_

 _Wouldn't you think I'm the girl_

 _The girl who has everything_

 _Look at this world_

 _Scares untold_

 _How many tricks can one world hold?_

 _Lookin' around here you'd think_

 _Sure she's got everything_

 _I've got Ghosts and Pumpkins aplenty_

 _I've got Bats and Potions galore_

 _You want Gravestones?_

 _I got twenty_

 _But who cares_

 _No big deal_

 _I want more_

 _I wanna be where the humans are_

 _I wanna see_

 _Wanna see them dancing_

 _Walking around in those what you call 'em_

 _Oh skin_

 _Bein' half skeleton you don't get to far_

 _Skin is required for jumpin' dancin' swimmin' along in a_

 _What's that word again?_

 _Ocean_

 _Out where they walk_

 _Out where they run_

 _Out where they stay all day in the sun_

 _Wanderin' free_

 _Wish I could I be_

 _Part of that world_

 _What would I give_

 _If I could live_

 _Out of this holiday_

 _What would I pay_

 _To spend a day_

 _Warm in the sun_

 _Betcha in that world_

 _They understand_

 _Bet they don't reprimand their daughters_

 _Bright young women_

 _Sick of scarin'_

 _Ready to stand_

 _I'm ready to know what the humans know_

 _Ask 'em my questions and get some answers_

 _What's a star?_

 _And why does it_

 _What's the word_

 _Shine?_

 _Whens it my turn?_

 _Wouldn't I love_

 _Love to explore a whole new world_

 _Out of this town_

 _Wish I could be_

 _Part of that world_

Henry wrapped his arms around his best friend and said, "I'm sure you'll get your chance to enjoy life in the human world someday Takato. Right now though the party is gonna start soon. So we have to go." Ryo walked up to Takato. "Takato, I'm really sorry for what I said to you. It wasn't nice and I'm sorry I never took your feelings into consideration." Takto hugged the Legendary Tamer. "Your forgiven. Come on let's go party!"

Everyone had a great time at the Skellington's halloween party. The adults all found the Halloween Town natives to be very amusing. Kenta's mom and Mayumi Wong both hit it off with Takato's mom Sally. Ryo and Takato were sitting out on a bench in the castle garden. Ryo said, "Takato, even though I was freaked out at first I really like you. I mean more than just friends. I'm in love with you Takato." Takato smiled, "I'm in love with you too Ryo." The Legendary Tamer smiled, "Will you be my girlfriend Takato?" Takato said, "Of course I will Ryo. We should go back inside before someone comes looking for us." The new couple walked in holding hands. Jack Skellington smiled. His little girl finally found her Prince. Even if he wasn't from the Holiday Worlds.


End file.
